The War (A MLP Fan-Fic)
by DarkenedWarDog
Summary: A war has broken out it takes place about 5 years after discord been reformed who will win who will die ?


By DarkenedWarDog

In the early days there was Discord who had been defeated by the two royal sisters Celestia and Luna not long after that had one sister broke into a rage and attacked her elder sister in the end she lost and had been banished to the moon. Many years later she had returned but thanks to 6 young ponies she was converted back to good and about a year after that Discord had returned and was quickly beaten and not long after that reformed many a year later is where this story takes place maybe 5 years after the Discord reforming I can't remember all I know is they are coming and that I will probably die before I can finish this dammit why did they have to invent guns 1 year after discords reforming if they hadn't this would be ove..—Hack-Saw

Introduction

Look it's been 5 years after the whole Discord supposably being reformed had happened and well let's just say a lot have happened a lot of ponies realized stuff and many things started the first record of a sword fighting against Celestia they were known as the Legion there faction was reported to have been founded 2 years after the Discord reforming. The second faction to form was that of those who served Nightmare moon although she was turned to good they believe they can turn her back and help her rule Equestria, The third served chaotic evil not that of Discord but blood and demonic chaos. And then the finale faction one who is defending Equestria the Celestain Imperials.

Faction History

Legion: The Legion believes that Celestia is a power hungry pony who is only out to control everything so the Legion formed to fight for real freedom. The Legion's militia mainly consisted of Stallions as Mares were just merely there for medical purposes and breeding, The Legion unlike most are not afraid to charge head on into melee and slash and hack away their enemies rather than just shoot them the Legion are known as fearless and proud men who didn't

Believe in such things as retreats. The Current leader of the Legion is unknown to anyone outside of Legion and only those high ranking get to know who is in control.

Legion Trooper —

Nightmare Core: The Nightmare core was the faction who served under the Nightmare Moon banner those who had believed in Nightmare Moon and wanted nothing more than her to lead. Unlike Legion the Nightmare Core consisted a lot more of Mares on the frontlines while Stallions were merely mages, Nightmare Core was well known for its hit and run tactics mainly on the Celestain Imperials as they were more unprepared then the Legion and the Blood Dragons although this faction used more stunning magic compared to other sides, The Blind and shoot tactic.

Nightcore Sister —-

Blood Dragons: The Blood Dragons worship chaos but not the Discord Chaos they worshiped chaos that costed blood these darker ponies used much more dark magic and ritual to often summon such things as demons and resurrections. One thing about this faction that bothers other factions is its ability to kill a pony in battle then eat a little bit of it and continue fighting, This entire faction was a cannibalism clan either eat pony meat or die.

Blood Soldier —

Celestain Imperium: The Celestain Imperium according to records was created mid way between the fall off Appleloosa after the royal guards defeat Celestia ordered there be a new empire, alas the birth of The Celestain Imperium.

Celestain Imperial —-

The Legion had planned this for months there assault on Cloudsdale one town that would strike fear into Celestia as it is the Capital for Pegasi on the ground Legion readied artillery from the ground firing at Cloudsdale hoping it would make their leader come out making this a much easier battle for the legion luckily it worked as the Pegasi leader showed herself she was quickly taken and held down but a small squad of Legion Veterans, "Let me go you legion scum" said Rainbow Dash. The leader of the squad replied, "Shut up bitch just keep your head down CONTACT!" Celestain Guards showed up upon showing up firing at the legion squad at the same time. Sadly for the guards they were unaware of the fire power underneath them and suddenly to the right of the Royal captain of this squad he watched one of his men loose his arms, legs and head as they disconnected from his torso from the might of the Legion artillery


End file.
